


In Which Karkat Gets A Horn Job

by morningCrescent



Series: Bros With Benefits [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Horn Stimulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningCrescent/pseuds/morningCrescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave likes playing with Karkat's horns. (Karkat likes it, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Karkat Gets A Horn Job

_Before you can make it to the door, he’s grabbing the front of your shirt and pulling you down for a quick kiss. He leans in close to your ear and whispers, “Maybe if you’re good, you can play with my horns later.”_

***

“So… was I good enough?” you ask as you walk with Karkat back to your room.

“Good enough for what?”

“You know,” you say, draping an arm across his shoulders. “That thing you said you’d let me do.”

“What thing… oh, come on, are you still on that?”

“Hell yeah, dude, have you seen yourself when you’re getting a horn job? Fuckin’ precious.”

“Shut up!” He shrugs your arm off of him. “I am not precious,” he grumps.

“You totally are, dude.”

“Am not.”

“Whatever, I ain’t gonna bother arguing,” you sigh, this time wrapping an arm around his waist. “But my question still stands.”

“Ugh, you are insufferable,” he says, but he doesn’t try to remove your arm from his person.

“Hey, if you don’t wanna it’s fine, but…” You lean down to whisper into his ear, “I know how much you love it.” He stiffens at that, then snarls.

“You don’t know shit. But I guess I’ll humor you.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, babe. You make it sound like I’m forcing you.” Karkat sighs.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he grumbles. “I just—dammit, you know I’m not good at this shit.”

“I know you’re not,” you say, kissing him atop his head. “So is that a yes, then?”

“Urgh… yeah, yes, fine.”

“Now that didn’t sound very convincing.”

“Yes, Dave, I want you to play with my fucking horns!” he shouts, just as you’re arriving at your door.

“Perfect timing.”

You enter the room and immediately push him against the door, kissing him firmly. He moans into your mouth and you practically melt. He urges you towards the bed and you make your way over, still connected in a kiss. You fall back onto the bed, pulling Karkat down on top of you. He lands perfectly in your lap, bumping your crotches together. The two of you lay there making out until you have to separate to breathe.

“Can I?” you ask, placing a hand in his hair.

“Y-yeah,” he breathes, so you wrap your fingers around one horn and rub. “Oh, _ohhh_ fuck, Dave,” he moans.

You place your other hand on his other horn and begin stroking the both of them from base to tip, and he becomes a shuddering, whimpering mess in your lap.

“Dave,” he whines. You begin pressing your fingers more firmly into the keratin, taking special interest in the fleshy bases. “Shit, nngh, oh _fuck_!” he cries.

Just as you predicted, it’s adorable and precious and sexy all at once. He’s squirming against you, clearly trying to find some relief from his arousal. But it’s still not enough. No, you’re going to have to bring out the big guns.

You guide his head lower, so his horns are about level with your mouth. He seems to notice what you’re doing.

“You’re not gonna… oh fuck, no, Dave I can’t—can’t, and I’m, it’s, _oh sweet mother grub_ ,” he screams as you lower your mouth onto a horn, still working the other with your hand.

You tease at the base with your teeth and his entire body practically convulses, like, shit, how is he this sensitive? Probably because his horns are so small, the nerves must be like hella concentrated in there. You can’t really imagine how it must feel, but it looks good enough to make you wish you had horns of your own.

“Dave, wait, stop, I—” You release his horns and grasp his face between your hands, tilting his head so you can look him in the eye.

“What’s up?” you ask.

“I…” he starts, eyes flicking away.

“Too much?”

“N-no, I mean, kind of, but in a good way? I just… _shit_ , I mean, I uh…” Pause. “I want you to fuck me while touching my horns,” he says quickly, and you almost get dizzy from how fast your blood rushes to your dick.

“Oh fuck yes,” comes out of your mouth before you can even think the words.

You quickly get to work removing his clothes, and then your own, and soon enough he’s rubbing his dripping nook against you teasingly.

“Karkat,” you whisper, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Hmm.”

“I… shit man, I don’t know. Just… never imagined I’d be doing something like this,” you laugh.

“…Weirdo,” is all he says before slowly sinking down onto your dick, making the both of you moan.

He sits there for a moment, adjusting, before starting to rock back and forth ever so slightly.

“You good?” you ask breathlessly. Karkat just nods.

“Yeah, _fuck_ yeah,” he says softly. “You can, you know.”

You do know, so you grab his horns once more and continue massaging them, switching up your touch from firm to feather soft every so often. You find Karkat is especially responsive when you lightly drag your fingers from the tips to the bases, his moans ramp up a notch when you bring your mouth into play, and his nook tightens when you run your tongue along his horn’s inner curve.

But none of that compares to the way he shouts and screams and writhes when you bite down at the bases so very gently.

“Dave,” he cries out. “ _Shit_ , fucking _fuck_ me!”

You do as he says, rolling your hips up as he presses down desperately, and you think this might be the most into it he’s ever been. The way he’s moving with you, perfectly in sync, is amazing in every way possible, and the sounds he’s making just make you want to never let him go. It’s true, he’s precious right now, so fucking precious; every whimper and moan that comes out of his mouth, every time he opens his eyes long enough to shoot you a half-lidded glance, every press of his lips to your jaw and neck… it makes your heart do that weird clenching thing and you can’t get enough of it.

“Karkat,” you huff into his hair, nuzzling against one of his horns.

“Mmh, Dave, keep going,” he moans. You buck up into him with as much energy as you can muster and he’s practically sobbing with pleasure.

“Shit, Karkat,” you say as you realize you’re not going to last much longer.

“Dave!” he shouts. “Dave, Dave, Dave…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here, I know, _fuck_!”

He’s suddenly moving more erratically, clenching around you and nuzzling into you and—oh, fuck, he’s biting on your neck, shit, you’re definitely right at the edge now. You rub at his horns with your thumbs and forefingers, paying extra special attention to the bases, and he cries out, again and again. You can tell he’s close. This is why you love doing this: to see him fall into a state of complete disarray at your hands, to see him so overcome with pleasure that he can’t even speak, to fill his mind with only thoughts of you and him and erase all the negative thoughts, even if for just a little while.

“Dave, I’m gonna, oh _god_ ,” he says, biting down extra hard as he comes, and the sensation of his teeth not quite piercing your skin is enough to drive you over the edge as well. The two of you rock together through your orgasms and he nudges your hands away from his horns so he can kiss you deeply and you love it, you fucking love it, love him.

“Karkat,” you sigh as your breathing settles down. He slumps down on top of you, rests his head on your chest, and you can feel the mess pooling around your abdomen and thighs.

“Ah, fuck,” he says, still breathing heavily.

“What?”

“Made another fucking mess.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you laugh, carding a hand through his hair. He just grumbles. “Anyway, how was that?”

“It was… good.”

“Sounded like it was a lot better than good, babe.”

“Okay, okay, it was…” He smiles up at you. “The best fucking thing I’ve ever experienced.”

“Wow, that’s some high praise coming from you.”

“Yeah, well, I know when to admit that my world has been thoroughly rocked.”

“Oh man, I wish I had a tape recorder right now. Shit, do they even make tape recorders anymore? I bet I could alchemize one…”

“Dave.”

“…ah, what am I talking about, I could just use my iPhone…”

“Dave!”

“…so I guess it doesn’t really—oh? What?”

“Just… shut the fuck up,” Karkat says, snuggling up against you.

“You know I’m gonna have to change these sheets, right?”

“It can wait. Let me enjoy some peace and quiet for a god damn minute.”

“Aw, anything to make you happy, Kitkat.”

“Thank you.”

You lay in silence for a few moments before you feel the need to speak up.

“So did you really mean it when you said I rocked your world?”

“DAVE!”

“Alright, alright, I was just curious. Jeez.”

“Just… shut up and rest here with me.”

And with that, you wrap yourself around Karkat and begin to drift off. Before you fall out completely, you notice a peaceful smile on his face.

“Hell yeah,” you whisper to yourself. “I fuckin’ rocked his world.”


End file.
